dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Eve Brown Antagonists: * Locations: * Area ** ** Army Intelligence Headquarters Items: * | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "The Schemes of Juan Marche" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Black Pirate's crew * Pedro, servant Antagonists: * Juan Marche Other Characters: * Locations: * 16th Century | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle3 = Mr. Terrific: "The Phony Presidente" | Synopsis3 = On a business trip to Santa Flora, Terry Sloan detects and subdues a pistol-wielding assassin, attempting to shoot the newly-elected Presidente Del Rio. The Presidente takes Terry for a ride in his open touring car, blaming the assassination attempt on some wealthy landowners, and pointing out the abject poverty of the peons. Del Rio is a visionary, and hopes to advance Santa Floran agriculture; to this end, at his own expense, he has established several model farms. He now prepares to travel to the U.S. to obtain a big loan, to get this program going on a nationwide scale. Meanwhile two greedy land owners, Don Carlos and Don Jose, plot against the Presidente. Several weeks later Sloan returns to the States aboard a passenger steamship, and Presidente Del Rio is on the same ship. But once the Presidente is in his stateroom, his own valet serves him some drugged coffee, which gives him amnesia. Don Carlos is also aboard, and he uses hair die and make-up to impersonate the Presidente, while hypnotizing Del Rio into believing that he is the Valet. For the remainder of the journey, Carlos, his henchmen, and the hypnotized Del Rio himself, prevent Terry Sloan from visiting the stateroom. At New York City, Wanda Wilson meets Terry, and he wants to introduce her to his new friend the Presidente, but a gaggle of reporters and photographers gets in the way, and when asked abut his plans for this visit, El Presidente scoffs at the mention of "peons" and "loans", brushes aside an important banker, and declares that he has come to visit night clubs and make whoopee. Terry grimly suspects that he has misjudged Del Rio. Over the next few days the fake Presidente publicly misbehaves, drinking heavily and gambling stupidly. Sloan changes identities and Mr. Terrific pays a visit to Del Rio's hotel while Del Rio is out carousing. He meets the valet, finds the amnesia pills, forms a suspicion, abducts the valet, and flees on foot. At his secret laboratory, Mr. Terrific concocts an antidote for the amnesia pills, and soon Del Rio regains his wits. Mr. Terrific uses makeup and hair dye to impersonate the fake valet, and returns to the hotel room. When his two bosses return, he slips them some drugged coffee, dosed with truth serum. Soon the two are blurting out the murderous secret plans each has for the other, and are on their way to a final meeting with some top bankers. At the meeting they freely divulge what phonies they are, and what they are up to. Their "valet" vouches for their story, reveals his own identity as Mr. Terrific, jumps out the window, then jumps back in the window, carrying the real Presidente. Soon the whole misunderstanding is cleared up and the loan for Santa Flora is approved, and Dons Carlos and Jose are being hauled away by Mr. Terrific, for a meeting with the State Department. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Don Carlos, landlord ** Miguel, valet ** another thug * Don Jose, landlord Other Characters: * Presidente Del Rio, "The Lincoln of Santa Flora" Locations: * * Items: * Amnesia Pills * Truth Serum Vehicles * Passenger Steamship | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker4_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle4 = Gay Ghost: "The Ghost and the Gangsters" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * gangsters | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle5 = Little Boy Blue: "The Case of Croaker Shayne" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dan Rogers, D.A. Antagonists: * Croaker Shayne ** his gang Other Characters: * Jed Peters * Mr. Drexel Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "Case of the Phantom Killers" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Purple Mask Gang * Martin Glibson Other Characters: * Judge John Morey * Mrs. Morey * a district attorney Locations: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Wonder Woman: A Spy in the Office is reprinted in . ** Second Lieutenant Diana Prince, U.S.Army Nurse, becomes Secretary to Army Intelligence officer Colonel Phil Darnell. ** Agent Gross, aka X-46, is captured alive. ** In this point of time, Wonder Woman does not yet have the Lasso of Truth. She will gain it in Sensation Comics Vol 1 6. * Mister Terrific: The Phony Presidente is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. ** Wanda Wilson knows about Terry Sloan's secret identity. * Wildcat: The Case Of The Phantom Killers is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Mr. Terrific: The Phony Presidente online. }}